In an electronic device, for normal operation and reliability securing of devices housed in a housing, it is necessary to retain the temperature of components at temperature equal to or lower than an allowable temperature of heat generating components. Depending on a type of an electronic device, for convenience of electric circuit connection, a high-heat generating component having a relatively large heating value during operation and having a high heatproof temperature is disposed in a lower part in a sealed housing and a low-heat resistant component having a heating value during operation relatively smaller than the heating value of the high-heat generating component and having a heatproof temperature lower than the heatproof temperature of the high-heat generating component is disposed in an upper part in the sealed housing.
As the electronic device having such a configuration, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device in which an electrolysis capacitor, which is a low-heat resistant component, is disposed in an upper part and a solid polymer fuel battery, which is a heat generating component, is disposed in a lower part, in a housing. Patent Literature 1 mentions that, to protect the low-heat resistant component from heat radiation of the heat generating component in such a configuration, a flow of the air flowing to the solid polymer fuel battery is formed by rotation of a fan disposed on a side surface side of a blower and heat is transferred from the solid polymer fuel battery to the air. The air, to which the heat is transferred, is discharged to the outside from an air outlet of the housing. On the other hand, the air having a room temperature is taken into the housing anew from the outside through an air inlet of the housing.